


The Diner

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Mishima meets up with Kurusu to discuss some targets, and Kurusu acts a little oddly...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Diner

Mishima tapped on the table he was sat at as he waited for Kurusu to arrive. The pair had agreed to meet at the diner in Shibuya when Mishima texted Kurusu a mere half-hour earlier, so Mishima knew he shouldn't have felt anxious. Yet, he did. His brain kept supplying the idea that Kurusu had found someone else to hang out with. Possibly Takamaki or Sakamoto, or one of the other much too attractive people he surrounded himself with... The cobalt haired teen felt a rush of jealousy at the thought, but he pushed it down. He had no claim on Kurusu and knew Kurusu could have anyone he wanted, so he didn't stand a chance... Still, he couldn't help it as his heart ached at the thought of Kurusu dating someone. He wasn't quite sure when the feelings had started, but it didn't seem like they were leaving any time soon, so he made do with at least talking to the object of his affections...  
Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Mishima thought when Kurusu arrived not even a second later. The taller teen slid into the booth across from Mishima, taking his bag off and putting it onto the seat next to him. Mishima had to force down a smile as he saw the tell-tale movement of Kurusu's cat in his bag before actually smiling at his crush.  
"Hi! So, the newest request includes one from a girl who claims her mother is abusing her. I looked into, and it seems the mother has a track record of assaulting people. Not that a person's record defines them or anything!" he greeted, starting on his pitch before quickly backtracking. Kurusu smiled slightly, tilting his head to show that he didn't mind Mishima's slip up. The smaller teen had to admit that Kurusu looked unfairly cute when he did that, but he ignored that thought in favour of continuing, "Anyway! She..."  
Mishima continued like that for a while, listing off all of the targets he had managed to find as quickly as he could so he didn't waste Kurusu's time. He knew that Kurusu probably had much better things to do (read: better people he'd have preferred to see), so he wanted to take up as little of his time as he could. Still, he'd managed to find a few targets and had to explain all of them, so he wasn't finished by the time lunch rolled around. Kurusu's stomach rumbling had him stopping mid-sentence. The smaller teen felt a rush of panic and anger, his brain supplying that he had taken up too much of Kurusu's valuable time as he checked the time.  
"Oh! I'm sorry for talking for so long! I have a couple more requests to give you, but I can do that some other time. You must have something better to do than listen to me ramble, hahaha..." he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously as he started to stand, but Kurusu placing a hand on his arm had him stopping. He stared wide-eyed at Kurusu as he smiled.  
"I don't mind," he said simply, letting go of Mishima's arm as his smile became slightly different (fond, a tiny part of Mishima's mind suggested before the rest shut that idea down, stating that it was absurd), "If you need to go, I won't keep you. But I don't mind."  
Mishima hesitated before sitting again, smiling shyly at Kurusu as he replied, "Alright... But! You need to eat if you're hungry."  
"We both need to eat." Kurusu corrected, sending Mishima a meaningful look. The blue boy made to argue, but his own stomach rumbling had him flushing and agreeing. He hadn't even realised he was hungry... Kurusu waved a waitress over, ordering himself a steak and a coffee before turning to Mishima.  
"What will you have?" he asked softly, smiling at Mishima, who smiled back before he checked the menu.  
"I... Uh... I'll have a chicken salad and a Fruit-Tea please." he ordered, nodding at the waitress before she left. He was quiet for a moment, awkward, before jumping right back into where he had been before Kurusu's stomach had rumbled.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Mishima finished telling Kurusu about his targets whilst they were still eating, so he didn't know what to say. He didn't have any new polls on the sight to update Kurusuon, he had literally just told him all of the new requests, he didn't have any big targets to investigate. A glimpse of a certain pretty boy on a nearby TV gave him an idea.  
"Okay, so you know that Akechi? The attractive detective? Well, he released a new statement on the Phantom Thieve! he-"  
"Why do you call him that?" Kurusu cut him off abruptly, starling him for a moment. It was quiet before Mishima gathered himself.  
"Call who was?" he asked, vaguely confused as he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Kurusu's cat meowed in his bag, the sound distinctly annoyed (Mishima didn't know cats could even sound that annoyed!)  
"Why do you call Akechi attractive?" Kurusu questioned, something off about his tone. He seemed distressed by the idea that Mishima found Akechi attractive... Mishima shook his head to rid it off himself of that preposterous thought as he replied.  
"I mean... He is, right?" he asked, shrugging slightly and blushing under Kurusu's intense gaze. The cat meowed again, seemingly amused by the exchange going on around him -Mishima wasn't sure if cats were supposed to understand humans, but Morgana seemed to be able to so he didn't question it. Kurusu frowned at Mishima's reply, tilting his head to the side as Mishima realised that he had just inadvertently outed himself to Kurusu. Although, if the taller hadn't known before, he probably would never have. Mishima wasn't exactly subtle with his bisexuality... Still, his heart raced at the thought that Kurusu may be put out by his sexuality, at the idea that Kurusu may not accept him, that Kurusu may hate him and cut off all ties and-  
"He's not that attractive." Kurusu cut off Mishima's racing thoughts, his words dripping with something akin to petulance. Mishima blinked in surprise before frowning slightly.  
"I... Okay. If you say so..." he muttered, eyeing Kurusu curiously. The latter almost seemed to be pouting as he finished his steak. Mishima realised that since they were both finished with their meals, Kurusu would want to go their separate ways... The cobalt teen wanted to spend more time with Kurusu but knew that the other wouldn't want that, so he sighed and got ready to leave.  
"Anyway, you probably have other people to see." he stated, the 'better, cooler, more important' left unsaid as he feigned a smile. He went to stand, but Kurusu once again stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
"Why do you do that?" he asked, tilting his head as he scrunched his face up in confusion. It was pretty damn adorable, but Mishima was not about to tell anyone that, even if his heart tried to make him tell Kurusu.  
"D... Do what?" the smaller teen asked, returning to his seat again. Kurusu's hand felt warm of his arm, the casual touch warming his heart even as he tried to reason that it meant nothing to Kurusu.  
"Leave as soon as we finish talking business." Kurusu expanded, not moving his hand as he gazed into Mishima's eyes. The latter gulped slightly, a blush staining his cheeks as he realised what Kurusu meant.  
"Oh! I just figured you'd prefer to do something or go see someone else. I don't want to waste your time." he replied, but that just made Kurusu frown. They were quiet for a moment, Mishima unsure as what to say and Kurusu thinking, before Kurusu sighing broke the silence.  
"Let's go to the arcade," he stated, standing suddenly. He grabbed his bag and went to leave, only stopping when he realised that Mishima hadn't moved. Instead, the teen was gaping at him, visibly confused. Kurusu rolled his eyes as he spoke, "I like spending time with you. So. Let's go to the arcade. If you want."  
Mishima watched in amazement at Kurusu nearly fumbled over his words before pulling himself together and frowning. He ignored the way his heart sang as he stood, tilting his head as he examined Kurusu.  
"It's okay, Kurusu." he stated, shrugging, "You don't need to lie to make me feel better. I know that I'm just useful, but you don't actually like me. So. Go do whatever you usually would. I'll see you around."  
Mishima walked away, keeping as steady as he could. He hated leaving Kurusu and rejecting his offer, but he had to. He knew that he already liked Kurusu too much, and knew he'd only end up getting hurt if he took Kurusu up on his offer. He knew that Kurusu didn't actually like him, that he was just a tool. And, for once, he was okay with that. Of course, he would have loved more, but he couldn't ask for that. He didn't deserve that... These thoughts were what kept him company as he made his way to the train station, oblivious to how surprised Kurusu was by how he acted.


End file.
